The present invention relates to a process for producing synthetic fiber and vegetable fiber by fibroin protein, and more particularly, to a process for producing synthetic fiber and vegetable fiber by fibroin protein, by which a new type fiber having the advantages of both synthetic fiber or vegetable fiber and silk can be obtained.
In general, synthetic fiber is superior to silk or vegetable fiber in tensile strength and abrasion resistance, while it is inferior in feeling and it generates more static electricity. Thus, it has been rarely used alone without processing, and its application has been limited.
Vegetable fiber is fluffy and lacks soft feeling of silk because it is made of short fibers.
Under such circumstances, composite fiber consisting of synthetic fiber with silk filaments wound on outer periphery has been invented for the purpose of providing both the strength of synthetic fiber and the soft feeling of silk.